Shared timeline
The Shared timeline lists all the dates and references of time made throughout the games, novels, movie, handbook, manuals, and other official documentation (the series has not always been consistent and there may be repeated dates and alternate dates and even characters & Locations with multiple names). Wing Commander Arena Star*Soldier magazine is used as basic frame connecting most of the sources together, but does not include every reference made across the series many games and ports. Due to some overlap between the Wing Commander Academy series, the Pilgrim trilogy, and the Wing Commander I, some of the events from all three sources are woven throughout the Vega Campaign. Confederation History ;10 million years ago :Time of the Proto-Kilrathi. They develop the tactic of hunting packs and ambush the weakest, most vulnerable prey in a coordinated attack.Confederaton Handbook ;3-4 million years ago :Early humans achieve sentience and began to make weapons. ---- ;1400:The Kilrathi develop battle suits. ;1914 :The Devereaux family leave their record by flying craft during wartime. Mid-1900's chaff is invented. ;1620:Pilgrims, English Seperatists founded colony of Plymouth. ;1941:Tolwyn's ancestor graduates at the Annapolis Naval Academy and receives the gold class ring (which would be passed down sixteen generations).WCM Novel ;1998.271 ;late 2000s: Grand Unified Theory is perfected. ;early 21st century:Both hot and cold fusion are used in power plants for the cities of Terra. Eventually fusion technology becomes efficient enough to produce fusion-propelled prototype space vehicles. ;2032: UN Solar Trust commissions the Sagan, built by McDonnell-Douglas engineering. ;2041:The Sagan is launched from the L3 station. ;2054:Women flying combat missions.novel ---- ;2058 :Carnaervon station spends 4.3 billion on vacuum fusion research. ;2060 :spent 4.3 on biological research. ---- ;22nd century:Solar expansion. ;2107:Sagan flies shuttle route between Luna, Mars, and Titan. ;2116:The Sagan is decomissioned. ;2167:The United Nations establish Olympia Station, the first permanent planetary Terran settlement. ;2173 :;.118:Tests performed on Phobos Station. ;2175 :;.053:Station maintenance :;.077 :;.152:Station maintenance report. :;.336:Drs. Gray and Bauer run experiments on Rhesus Monkeys. ;2189 :Mutations:Occurances and Causes is published. ;late 22nd century: First "FTL" prototypes. ;2200 :Utopian Underground is founded. ---- ;23rd century:Terrans suffer ecocatastrophe. ;2201:Aerospatiale Afrique Research Laboratory is founded. ;2214:Dr. Shari Akwende discovers the antigraviton drift. ;2215:By this year the UN has established presence on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn (permanent colonies), Uranus and Neptune (research facilities); Pluto has been explored. ;2219:The first of the Great Pandemics appears. Luna Station is lost soon after. ;2244:K.J. Ludwick notices a correlation while researching mutations. ;2247:Eros Station Medical Procedures Manual, is published. ;2250:Nineteen functioning stations in Sol system. ;2257:Birth of Ivar Chu McDaniel :2280:Mimas Human Resources Precedent & Protocol Manual: Job Descriptions is published. ;2288:Birth of Andre Morvan ;2294:On Neptune, McDaniel begins to experience visions. ---- ;2300:Sol System's colonies are at their height in number citizens. :Antares System is settled; Polaris Roads Naval Station is settled ;2304:Discovery of the Morvan Drive. :Census data is taken in the Outer Planets. ;2309:McDanielites control the Outer Planets Policy Council. ;2310:Neptune station logs. ;2311:Using sloships, the McDanielists begin colonizing planets during the Final Exodus.Pilgrim Truth ;2325:Pilgram Alliance is founded on Beacon. ;2328:Census data is taken in the Outer Planets. ;2336:Death of Dr. Andre Morvan ;2344:Neptune station logs. ;2350:Pilgrims establish regular trade routes between Titan and the Centauri colonies. ;2360:Pilgrim Alliance had a fleet larger than any commercial firm, and nearly half that of the Terran Federal. ---- ;2400s ;25 century:By the beginning of this century, all McDanielists have left the Sol System. ;2400: Sol system colonies were less than a quarter of what they were a century before. :Tractor beam technology. ;2416, August 23 : Signing of the Articles of Confederation. ;2423:The quarantine on Earth is lifted. ;2450: By this time, the Pilgrim Alliance establishes its adinistrative center on Beacon with McDaniel's World as the HQ of the spiritual authority. ;2462: Treaty of Luna. ;2498 :;.134:William Wilson is born. ---- ;2500 (~2504):Pigrims discover propulsion system that would become to known as Akwende or jump drive (but kept secret from Terra). ;2512 :Goddard Colony is established.Secret Missions 1 manual ;2525 :Circe System is settled for the first time (Border Worlds?). ;2527:Rapier prototype is developed. ;2536:First order of 700 rapiers is made. ;2538 :Turreted flak gun goes into service. ;2545:Kilrathi begin development on Dor-Lak Laser rifle. ;c. 2560:Terrans conclude more than 200 years worth of research on Pilgrim's abilities. ;~2550 : The Warrior King finds himself on Earth where he meets a soldier named Blair. Looking for his Magic Orb, he ends up in a Sleeper Ship and drifts in space for the next 200 years. ;2560 :Circe System is settled (Confederation?). ;2567 :Joa Autumnsoul is born.Pilgrim Truth ;2573:Johan McDaniel is born. ;2588: :Kilrathi perfect the Do-Chak Laser Rifle. :;.315:The Haile Selassie makes the first successful jump-transit from Sol to Polaris. :;.323:Haile Selassie returns to Sol. :By this year, the Pilgrim Alliance have colonized 12 systems. ;2592:Rose Sicillian publishes Born in Heaven: The Life of a Station Child. :Geoffrey Tolwyn is born.Pilgrim Stars, pg :2594:Sahara Solz is born.Pilgrim Truth ;2596 Porcupine mine goes intos service. ;2597:Arnold Blair is born on Earth. ;2599 Dumfire Missile goes into service. ---- ;2604 :Vasura is born.Pilgrim Truth :;.133:Jason Sansky is born. ;2605 :James Taggart is born on Mimas Colony to genetic parents James and Bethlyn Taggart. :;.265:Richard Bellegarde is born. ;2608:Richard Bellegarde is born.Pilgrim Stars ;2609 :Devi Soulsong is born.Pilgrim Truth :Heidi Winnagard is born. :Birth of James Taggart on Ares. ;2613 :The Confederation starts exploration of the Vega Sector.Star*Soldier Timeline :Birth of Kien Chen. :Taggart's parents are killed in a Mimist terrorist attack on Mimas Station. ;:.078:CS Iason is commissioned as long range exploratory vessel. ;2614 :Last recorded time when a Pilgrim jumps a pulsar. novel :The first Merchman-class Errants by Promixa Spaceworks are produced. :Taggart is legally adopted by his guardian Mikal Taggart, and Anhel Taggart. ;2615 :A militant faction seizes control of the Pilgrim Alliance. ;2616 :;.198:Paul Gerald is born. ;2619: Strike Carrier is commissioned. ;2620:Blair is awarded the Golden Moebius for software design. ;2621:Optional weapon-hardpoints are added to the Merchantman Errants. :William Santyana is born. ;2618 :Birth of Joseph Khumalo in Kroonstad, South Africa. :Eduardo Rosado of Goddard Colony invents the Neutron Gun. ;2622 :.07:Bill Wilson is commissioned to the Academy. :Jay Sansky enrolls in the Academy around this time as well.novel ;2623 :Birth of Michael Casey in Vancouver, British Columbia. :Guillermo Sanchez publishes Caste Societies. :James Taggart enrolls in the University of Cairo. ;2624:Most of the records on Mimas Colony are deleted by a terrorist attack. :Bellegarde learns of his murderous ancestor. :Dennet is born.Pilgrim's truth ;2625 :Sinatra is born.Pilgrim Stars :;.03:Lawrence Sansky is commissioned. ;2626 :Birth of Jeannette Devereaux in Brussels, Belgium. :Wilson and Sansky graduate from the academy.Novel ;2627 :Birth of Ian St. John in Brisbane, Australia :An event remembered by Sanksy of his friendship with Wilson following the graduation days.novel :James Taggart was involved with Danielle Kura. :James Taggart graduates from the University of Cairo. He is admitted into the Space Force OCS. ;2628 :Lumberjack is born.Pilgrim Stars, pg :Laser Cannons go into service. :Meson Blasters go into service. :Plasma gun goes into service. :Friend-or-foe goes into service. ;2629 :Confederation exploration and colonization ships increase their penetration into Vega Sector. :James Taggart is assigned to the Patrol Carrier Horus. :Fey is born.Pilgrim Truth :;.020: Richard Bellegarde is commissioned OCS. :;.105 (3/15/2629) ::Confederation exploration vessel Iason encounters an unknown spacecraft. Commander Jedora Andropolos attempts communication; the alien vessel opens fire destroying Iason. First contact with the Kilrathi. :Birth of Saranya Carr.Claw Marks :;.334:Pilgrim Alliance surrenders after some battle.Hanbook, pg 16 ;2630 :turreted laser goes into service. :Birth of Tanaka Mariko. :;(July 17novel): Birth of Christopher BlairnovelHandbook :;.244:A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; beginning of the civil Pilgrim War, the bloodiest space war in its time.Star*Soldier ;~2630 : The Confederation Fleet has only 7 carriers. Appropriation under the old administration calls for a building program of eight more. Only and another one are built, the others abandoned incomplete in Lunar orbit. :During the following years, numerous violent acts (piracy, plundering) are reporter on the part of Kilrathi. Meetings with the Kilrathi High Command are rejected. The Terran Confederation Congress votes a non-aggression policy, and their next violation will meet with reprisals. ;2631 :Birth of Todd Marshall on Leto. :;.244 :Pilgrim War officially begins between the Pilgrim Alliance and the Terran Confederation.Handbook, pg 21 A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; the bloodiest space war in its time. ;2632 :Photon cannon goes into service. :;.017: Pilgrims destroy Celeste, along with its mining colony. :;James Taggart visits his still living father Shamus Taggart and Mother on Ares 098 Orbital Station near Venus (memory is later influenced by Kilrathi interrogators in 2654). :;.018:Confed formally declares war against the Alliance.Pilgrim Truth ;~2632:It is believed that the current Kilrathi Emperor ascends the imperial throne around this year. ;2633 :Image-recognition missiles go into service. Commodore Tolwyn picks Arnold Blair to join the Grand Fleet design team; he is appointed senior cyberneticist. :The Iason is recommissioned as fleet support transport. :Roberto Umberto is born. :;.06 ::Paul Gerald is commissioned OCS. :;.235 ::The Confed launches its Grand Fleet against the Pilgrim Alliance leading to a series of extended sieges and the Peron Massacre. Kilrathi War ;2634 :Devi Soulsong dies.Pilgrim Truth Chris Blair age four is smuggled off Peron and sent to his aunt Jennifer Blair. :Harrison Falk is born.novel :OBerson is born.Pilgrim Truth :Nylatta Fabor is born.Pilgrim Truth :Pilgrims begin work on new hopper technology based on Confederation technology.Pilgrim Stars :Wilson is put into service with the Confederation.Novel :Tolwyn first met Zeyhe.Pilgrim Truth :;.186 ::Anna Magdalena is destroyed by Kilrathi fighters on its way to Dieno; war is formally declared by the Terran Confederation on the Empire of Kilrah. .228 :: TCN cryptographer Ches M. Penney partially decodes the Kilrathi cipher and learns about a punitive strike against the Confederation, starting with McAuliffe and Alexandria station. Confederation High Command launches a counter-offensive to ambush the attackers. :;.234 :;.235 ::The Confed fleet establishes a defense around McAuliffe, but the Kilrathi fleet is four times the predicted size; the McAuliffe Ambush engagement lasts for days until the Terran fleet is obliterated. :;.239 ::End of the McAuliffe Ambush. The annihilated Confederation fleet anages to destroy the Kilrathi flagship causing a retreat. :;.288:The Confed Grand Fleet against the Pilgrims is reinforced. :;.301:Arnold Blair dies on Peron. :;.302:Solar Newswire Service announces Blair's death. :;.359:Confed joint fleets jump to Beacon. Pilgrims offer their surrender. ;2635 :End of the civil war. :Battle of the Port of Titan begins.Handbook, pg16 :Thomas Sherryl is born.WCmovie novel, pg :Christopher Blair learned how to ignore Merlin's rantings.novel :Obutu begins his confederation service.Pilgrim Truth, :Confed border planets suffer from Kilrathi raids, held only by the determined Terran space forces.Star*Soldier gloss :;.049:Peace accords at Cygnus which dissolve the Pilgrim Alliance. :James Taggart is returned to flight duty. ;2636 :Davies is born.WCmovie novel, pg :William Santyana works as a longshoreman offloading cargo cruisers in Tamayo.Pilgrim Stars, pg> ;2637 :Chen Kien becomes a pilot.Wing Commander I, McAuliffe series :The Iason is refitted as an exploratory/research vessel. :James Taggart is promoted to Commander and assigned to the Iason. ;2638 :Pegasus Base is commissioned by the Confederation Senate Security Committee to act as primary strategy installation in the Vega Sector. :Christopher Blair aunt Jennifer had gone to metroplex, and his uncle Samuel had shaved off his beard. He was taken to see his mother's grave on his birthdaypilgrim truth :;.009:Iason departed Hellespont on nine month research mission. :;.065:Iason put into Tartarus for minor repairs. :;.221:Iason hopped into V343 system. :;.229: (4:50) First contact with the Kilrathi: Iason encounters 3 armed Kilrathi merchantmen. (5:12) The ships alter course to intercept Iason. (5:27) The ships enter visual range. (6:10) Jedora Andropolos notifies Confederation Navy HQ. (7:15) Both Ferrets are scrambled. (7:43) F. Izmuti's Ferret is destroyed. (8:00) Andropolos sends another notification that he hails the ships. (8:57) A video signal is transmitted by the Kilrathi to Iason. (9:42) The Kilrathi ships open fire. (9:47) Signal from the Iason stops. (10:00) Iason is destroyed. (10:30) Sector HQ certifies the Iason as lost/missing. Only James Taggart was thought to have died. :;.234: (19:00) The Kilrathi ships tow the gutted hull of the Iason into the Hyperion system as a challenge or warning to the Confederation. (23:07) They abandon the ship and leave. :;.235: (2:00) Merchantmen leave the system, leaving remains behind. :;.236: Ships investigate the hull remains. (5:12) The ship is identified as the Iason. (15:00) The arrives to the scene. :;.237: (7:00) Scanning is stopped, Admiral Miru orders the hull destroyed. :;.244: Remains of the hulk fall into Hyperion and were destroyed. :;.348:A CSF patrol captures a Kilrathi corvette near Masa. . :By end of '38, Confed analysts had determined that the Kilrathi sphere of influence was at least equal to, and possibly greater than that of humanity. ;2639 :William Santyana tested his way into the Space Naval Academy on Hilthros.Pilgrim Stars, pg :;.006:The Kilrathi attack Hellespont and Tartarus. :;.007:The Confederation Senate passes a formal declaration of war. :;.033 :: Kilrathi occupation forces land on Enyo and McAuliffe, put 250000 prisoners under orbital guns. :Enyo Engagement begins. The enemy ships are destroyed with minimal loss of life among the colonists. :;.036 :: Captain Geoffrey Tolwyn regroups the Confederation and brings in an attack force of heavy fighters. :;.038 :: TCN fighters drop porcupine mines near principal jump points. The Kilrathi avoid them as a Terran fleet arrives and strikes against the gunships. The mines split the Kilrathi units against the Raptors. :;.040 ::End of the Enyo Engagement with Kilrathi retreat. Casualties are equal. :;.152:Staff reports, Inspector General's Office, Confederation Navy, compiles an inquiry on the loss of Iason. :;.334:The Pilgrim Alliance surrenders unconditionally; all Alliance worlds were absorbed into the Terran Confederation. ;2640 :James Taggart is finally removed from the cell he had spent two years in by the Kilrathi. He made his escape, sent out of control through space. :Janey Long is born.Pilgrim Stars :William Santyana learns of his parents deaths in a freak shuttle crash. :Neutron guns go into service. :;.08:Lawrence Sansky is promoted to Captain. :;.160: The Kilrathi launch a major assault against Vega Sector. ;;.200 Kiralthi major assault ends. :;.220 :: Having lost about 30% systems a Confed begins a counter offensive :;.340 :: The Confed has taken nearly all the lost colonies in Vega. ;2641: :William Santyana enters into service with the Confederation for his first five year tour.Pilgri Stars, pg :Progress University, Sem II :;.009:The Confederation declares war against Kilrah. :;.042:Sandy Gerald is born. :;.252:Yonson contacts Tolwyn sending him A Theory on the Origin and History of Extraordinary Powers. :;.350:James Taggart reappears at Tartarus Port after having thought died on the Iason. He reported back for duty and was debriefed. :Inquiry into the capture and subsequent escape of Commander Taggert is published. ;2642 :Confederation military command authorizes the current design of the Bengal-class carrier line.Novel :Dennet grows into a very large and tall eighteen year old Pilgrim.Pilgrim Truth :;92 ::Stalemate between Confederation and Kilrah, tension along the frontier. Terran worlds secede to declare neutrality.Wing Commander 1, Super Famicom version ;2644 :The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. :T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh fell after heavy fighting, but invasion effort was stalled. :The Tiger Claw launched on her shakedown cruise with minimal space crew and inexperienced command, and ran into a Kilgrathi invasion force.Novel :Pilgrims continue to develop new hopper drive technology.Pilgrim Stars :Ravi is born.Pilgrim Truth :Fey begins undergoing the corrections. : A Kilrathi invasion force is by chance discovered by the . Despite its minimal spacecrew and a green command, it routs the superior Kilrathi force. It is permanently assigned to the Vega Sector. :Confed hero Daimon Karnes disappears. He actually turns renegade. :The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. ;2645 :Turreted neutron gun goes into service. :The Kirlathi abandon their effort against the Terran central sectors and turn against the Pleiades Sector. :;.010:Paul Gerald is promoted as a Commander. :The original Concordia is named a flagship of the Confederation. :The CF-117b Rapier was phased in, and A model phased out. ;2646 :;.005 ::Baird's Star and other 6 Terran systems secede. The Confederation changes their strategic aims to intelligence and cryptography. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. :Work on Pegasus Naval base is completed. :William Santyana starts his second five year tour of duty for the Confederation. :Command upheavals; Geoffrey Tolwyn becomes an Admiral. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. :;.080:Battle of Repleetah begins. :;.242:Report on Kilrathi Skipper Missile is first issued. :;.290:Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2647: Pegasus Naval Base is established, and all personnel move in. :William Santyana made an unexplained jump into the Douglas Quandrant.Pilgrim Stars ;2648 :All in-service CF-131 Broadswords were upgraded to mount two antimatter torpedoes. :The NAVCOM is invented. :Todd Marshall enrolled in the acacemy. His parents stopped talking to him.novel :;.037: Pegasus Naval Base is dedicated to as Vega fleet headquarters. :;.247: Pegasus is attacked by Kilrathi. :;.305 ::Confed breaks a Kilrathi encryption code. ;2649 :William Santyana met Pris. :The last time Tiger Claw's XO Paul Gerald smiled.Novel, pg :Last time Taggart saw Amity Aristee.Pilgrim Stars :Confed allied assault on G'wriss. After three days Confed forces are almost completely wiped out. :Tiger's Claw performed a delaying action at the time taking serious damage. It goes into spacedock undergoing repairs and retrofitting Novel :It becomes known as Custer's Carnival. :The Super-Dreadnought is observed for the first time during battle. :Security Act of 2649 is passed. :;.030: Bill Wilson is promoted as an Admiral. :;.189 ::Terran Command sends 60% of the Vega Sector Fleet to invade and occupy Kilrah. :;.205 ::Terran ground forces attack a Kilrathi colony and are routed by unexpected fighter support. is sent to the Terran fleet's path and fights a delaying action (Custer's Carnival), to allow the Terran fleet time to reach Terran space. With 3/4 of its engines and half of the crew lost, the Claw makes it home. Terran Confederation Hanbook ::Honored with medals and 2 Gold Stars, the Claw spends 6 months in spacedock for repairs and refit. :Mass Driver cannons go into service. :Heat-Seeking Missile goes into service. ;2650s :[Halsey-class stations go into construction. ;2650 :Amity Aristee begins plot to take over the Olympus.Pilgrim Stars, pg :Pigrims begin constructing the new hopper drive they had been developing over the last 10-20 years. Pilgrim Stars :Tiger's claw finally repaired, but was never quite the same.Novel ;2651 ::Doomsday begins predicting the end of the universe.Star*Soldier, pg 18 ::Sandra Gregarov begins to receive secret intelligence reports regarding the pilgrims.Pilgrim Stars ::William Santyana leaves the Confederation service.Pilgrim Stars His daughter Lacey Santyana is born.novel :;.110 ::Arete Wilson dies. ::Issue of Practical Science is published. ::Advanced Theories of Space Navigation is published. :;.290 :Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2652 : :Larry Dibbles starts publishing TCS Hornet's Nest strip in Claw Marks. :Anthony becomes Blair's roommate in the 201st class at the Academy. :Casey runs into Dakhath near Planck's Star. The first reported sighting of a Thrakhra-class ConCom. :Sandra Gregarov is made Space Marshal of the Confederation, the highest position in the Confederacy.Pilgrim Stars, pg :;.10:Richard Bellegarde is promoted as a Commodore. :;.097:Pegasus Base is again attacked by Kilrathi. :;102 ::Christopnr Douglas compiles psycho-anthropoligcal profile on Kilrathi. :The Pleiades Sector front ends to a stalemate. ;2553 :Phase-trasit canno goes into service. :Because of recent heavy losses in battle against the Kilrathi, the 201st Plebe class of the Confederation’s Space Naval Academy replaces the regular flight crew aboard the refurbished Tiger’s Claw, Commodore Geoffrey Tolwyn commanding. The cadets are supposed to complete their course of instruction while performing routine patrols and flight training. But, in war, anything can happen...star*soldier :Puppet, Maniac, Eagle, Blair, Number One, Sanchez, Anthony, Saryana Carr, Calico, Larry "Tooner" Dibbles all in their last year of the 201st class, their graduate year.The Kilrathi Saga, manual, pg 29 :Student's Encyclopedia, 123rd Edition is published on Earth. :Confed Military Installation Index, 2653 edition. :;July :Geoff Tolwyn gives Taggart his heirloom ring.WCM Novel, pg;8 months before the movie. :;.084 :Blair interviered by psychologist. :;.092 :Blair interviewed by psychologist. :;.099 Blair is interviewed further by psychologist. :;.103:CHristopher Blair undergoes psychological report. :;.246 :;.264 :Lt. Kendel Kendrick is killed in action against the Kilrathi enemy. :;.270 :LT. JG Amhar Bagheer killed in action. :;.282:Roosevelt Sullivan is killed in action. :;.292: Camilla Saint James and Prem Krishu are killed in action. :;.296 :;.299 :;.306 :;.307 :;.309 :;.312 :;.315 :;.365 ;2654 :Battle of Repleetah begins, the most sustained land-based fighting of the entire war, as neither side is willing to commit anything more than ground troops :;.001: :;.002: :.020:Bi-Annual Pilot Evaluations by Paul Gerald. :;.012:Confederation intelligence issues a report on the Kilrathi Stealth Fighter :;February :;Q1:Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall graduate from the CSF Flight School on Sirius. :Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall graduate from the Terran Confederatoin Space Academy on Hilthros.WC Movie, novel, pg :;.042:Interview with Geoffrey Tolwyn] in Jubilee Magazine by Davis Davis. :Wim Campesi and BJ Wilamett are killed in action. :;.045 :;.056 :James Taggart sends letter to Geoffrey Tolwyn. :;.070:The is in Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector. Kien Chen (aka Vince, Charles) is recorded to be killed while on a classified mission (location deleted by Confed Security). :William Jefferson is killed in action. :;.071:Report on Kilrathi Skipper Missile is updated. :;.072 ::Probe H227 reappears in a Terran jump-point carrying data and artifacts from the Double Helix. :;.074 ::Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. :Jeannette Deveraux compiles a letter to Mrs. Chen. :Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. :Vince "Bossman" Chen (ship 35) is seen and believed to have been killed this time during a sortie near the Enyo system.WC1 Novel :;.075 (March 16) :Blair, Taggart and Marshall reach the Tiger Claw after jumping through the Scylla. :Semi-Annual Report to Confederation Headquarters covering the period of 2653.245-2654.075 is submitted. :;.076 (March 17) :Kilrathi fleet are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :;.077 (March 18): An unmarked Olympus attacks Mylon III. :;.079:Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes.Pilgrim StarsPilStar*Soldier :;.080 ::[[Committee for Interaction with Alien Intelligences announces contact with the Double Helix. :;.082 :;.083 :;.088 :;.092 ::Joan's Fighting Spacecraft releases a Vega Sector Supplement :;.095 :;.098 :;.110 ::WC1 Begins :;.112 :;.113 :;.114 :;.128 :;.130 ::Pilgrim explorers return to known space to collect their descendants. They begin to battle Terrans and Kilrathi.Pilgrim StarsPilgrim truth :;.131 ::During a patrol mission in the M4-21a system, Blair and Maniac encounter Karnes. ::Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka destroys Base Tortuga in a massive show of force towards border pirates. :;.137 :;.140 ::TCSO tour with Saranya Carr scheduled to visit the Claw. :;.142 :;.148 :;.150 :;.151 :;.153 :;.155 :President Vasura of the Terran Confederation commits suicide over her corrupt dealings with Space Marshal Gregarov.Pilgrim Truth, pg :;.156 :;.157 :The captured Space Marshal Sandra Gregarov poisons herself shortly after following orders from Bellegarde to order Lyndestal back to bomb Promise, McDaniel's World. Richard sends in medics to try to save her. :;.158 :Ivar Chu McDaniel appears before the Confederation Senate and offers his plan to end the war. He gives them the choice to return any Pilgrims who choose to, to go with him to the Pilgrim's system a hundred billion millenia away from Earth. In return he would free all captured forces; people and vehicles and return them to the Confederation, to the Kilrathi Empire, and anywhere else they had been taken from. Both the Terrans and embattled Pilgrims agree to the trade. :;.162 :: The Kilrathi begin a lend-lease program with primitive frontier races. The natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation.Lords of the Sky :;.163 Later that year, the CF-144 Rapiers] are phased out and replaced with the F-44 Rapier IIStar*Soldier, pg :;.176 ::Admiral Rhea Bergstrom lures a Kilrathi fleet in the Seti Beta system with the Claw. Prince Thrakhath turns the tables, catching the Trafalgar battlegroup. Bergstrom and her force are destroyed.ExpendableChain of Command :;.184 ::The Kilrathi modify a Sartha with radar-reflective paint and a low-emission drive. The stealth fighter code-named Strakha (‘hidden striker’) is eventually captured and destroyed by Confederation pilots.Invisible Enemy :;.185 ::The attacks Oasis, shattering a two-decade long neutrality agreement regarding the planet. The Kilrathi carrier is destroyed under mysterious circumstances.Recreation :;.188 :;.193: :The pilgrims who decided to return with Ivar Chu McDaniel had finally prepared themselves after a month, and left the galaxy. :;.190 ::Greenhouse head researched Dr. Bronwyn Sing attempts to illegally infect a captured Kilrathi pilot with a bio-agent.On Both Your Houses :;.287 ::Terran Intelligence discovers that the Kilrathi High Command war efforts are based in Venice System. Patrols chasing Kilrathi ships uncover a starbase and reay their coordinates before being destroyed. ::A small Terran fleet of elite fighters fend off the Kilrathi resistance and destroy the base. The Kilrathi abandon the Vega Sector and move their central military command back to Kilrah.End of WC1 ::Simultaneously, on the far side of the galaxy, the celebrated Battle of Repleetah unfolds. The small research planet of Repleetah has long been home to dedicated researchers from various corners of the universe. Once the declaration of war against the Kilrathi makes its way to this distant outpost, Terran scientists vote to pay a visit to a Kilrathi research facility. The goal of the Terran scientists is to reaffirm their dedication to the unfettered pursuit of knowledge and to offer a peaceful co-existence with their fellow scientists. ::Instead, the Terrans are exterminated in a surprise biological attack by the Kilrathi. Marines from both sides of the Terran-Kilrathi conflict rush to Repleetah and engage in the most sustained land-based fighting of the entire war. In trench warfare reminiscent of Earth’s ancient World War I, each side fights with dogged determination and in full bio-resistant suits. ::Meager gains are bought with hundreds of lives, only to be lost to the next counter-attack. Since Repleetah quickly loses any strategic significance it might have had, it comes to represent what each side can win with as little investment as possible. Neither side is willing to commit anything more than ground troops, even though a single, thorough space strike could end the battle victoriously. The bloodshed continues unabated.Star*Soldier :;.293 :Seeing an opportunity to prove himself after his disasterous involvement in the Olympus affair, Commodore Tolwyn deploys Tiger’s Claw pilots infiltrate and disrupt the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony in the Dolos System. The plan is a success, delivering a heavy blow to Kilrathi morale and earning Tolwyn a promotion to Rear Admiral.Star*Soldier, 43 ;2655 :.030 :Blair receives the Bronze Star.Jotunheim 3 ;.200 :Letter from Prince Thrackkath. ;2656 ;.120 :Roster Update ;.322 :Confed Wire ;2657 :Rollout of the new version or replacement to the Bengal-class Strike Carrier. :Projected date that Kilrathi Skipper Missiles will be common in the Arsenal. ;2658 :Particle cannons go into service ---- ;2665 :Phase-transit cannon goes out of service. ;2667 :anti-matter gun goes into service. :stealthy technology is confirmed. :Slorth laq Anchorage becomes retainer to the nar Kiranka clan. :;.144 ;2669 Stealth technology is developed by confeds. Captship missile goes into service. Phase shields go into service. Reaper Cannon goes into service. Tachyon gun goes into service. Leech goes into service. :Slorth ends his retainership to the nar Kiranka clan. :;.090 :;.098 :;.120 :;.198 ::Blair request for transfer on board the TCS Bradshaw is denied. :;.210 :Letter from Devereaux. :;.220 :William Eisen sends out email to C. Blair. :;.221 ::Victory Streaks is published ::Dr. Forbin, a prominent scientist aboard the solar shadow ring station La Belle Dame Sans Merci, reports gravitometric disturbances in the Tanhauser Nebula. This radiation is determined to be consistent with that emitted during jump point formation. In the midst of investigating what might have been the first ever observations of a jump point formation, the solar shadow ring station was viciously attack by a raiding party of Kilrathi light attack fighters that were apparently us ing the nebula as camouflage. Despite its total lack of military value, all aboard the defenseless station were slaughtered, many of them inexplicably tortured to death. This marks the eighteenth such occurrence that has been reported in the last two years. Forbin’s discovery later leads to a peacetime TCN task force designed solely for the purpose of observing and analyzing jump points.star*soldierWC3 Newsbriefs :;.326 :Goddard Colony is destroyed Goddard 2 cutscene ;2668 :Ion cannons go into service. :Neutron gun goes out of service. :Turreted flak cannon goes out of service. :The original Darket is introduced. :;.027 ::Article 13-2-28A is amended. :;.211 ::Blair is returned creditrs from Digital Holovid. :;.312 :;.322 ::Certificate of completion ;2669 :;.315 ;2670s :Circe System is gutted by proxy wars, Confederation-allied rebels fighting Border Worlds-alied government. ;2670 :;.275 :;.278 :;.298 :;.312 :;.313 :;.314 :;.315 :;.317 :;.321 :;.355 :;.358 ;2671 :;.011 :;.017 :;.033 :;.041 :;.042 :;.056 ;2675 :Circe conflict effectively ends as both sides became invested men and material to the Kilrathi civil war. ;2676 ;2679 :Anthony Yee left the Space Force.Star*Soldier, pg14 ;2681 :The Midway-class Heavy Carrier is first introduced.Star*Soldier, pg 12 ;2697 :Star*Soldier, pg 3 ;2699 :Manhunt begins for Damon Wilson.Star*Soldier, pg 4 ;2700 ;/5 :Blood Will Tell is published in an issue of Star*Soldier. ;/6 :Nails in Lance's Coffin and Six Shooters is published in Star*Soldier. ;/11 :Article on the Dolos campaign in the Star*Soldier. ;2701 : :By 2701 Antares System is trading bio-polys from the Tri-System.Star*Soldier, 20 :;(January) ::Star*Soldier Vol. XLVII, No.1 is published. :.222 :.236 ;2710 : The Dralthi X is put into production. Behind the scenes Pilgrim Trilogy and Vega Campaign Both Pilgrim Stars, and the first few chapters of Pilgrim Truth overlaps the first half of the Vega Campaign in Wing Commander I. One notable bit of trivia is that the novel chapters and are spaced out enough to allow the first half of the Vega Campaign to fit into the space (just the right amount of days for set of missions) when taking some official and fan timelines into account. The last half of the Vega Campaign takes place about a month after the Third Book base on some timelines (only the first few chapters overlap with last part of the first half of WC1). This spacing obviously was not a coincidence and appears to be intended as extreme attention to detail and connection to the the later game timelines. However, ingame dates in WC1 may not be fully consistent (and arbitrarily) generated (a new game always defaults on 2654.110 no matter which campaign you playing). For example, Chapter 14 takes place during 2654.098. The Enyo series in WC1 begins on 2654.110. Chapter 15 takes place on 2655.112. Wing Commander Academy This series has been retconned from its original location of 2655. Red & Blue has been retconned back to 2653. There are some overlap issues with some of the Academy Backstory in Wing Commander: The Kilrathi Saga, Pilgrim Trilogy, Handbook, and Ultimate Guide to Wing Commander I & II, and other sources. Red & Blue was originally intended to be set shortly before The Last one Left. The Last One Left was moved to 2654.131, and is set in M421A system. The McAulliffe series is set on 2654.131 in Wing Commander one in the McAulliffe system between 6:15 and 17:00 hours. This may cause some overlap issues being in two different systems at about the same time. Certain references to references to Blair and Maniac being a cadet and student in the academy are at odds with details concering academy years as mentioned the listed sources above. The Most Delicate Instrument if set at ~.115 would overlap chapter 20 (2654.114) and Chapter 21 of Pilgrim's Stars. This would not work, as both Maniac and Blair are stuck in transit on the CS Olympus at this time. There is a brief rendezvous with the Concordia on the .128, and do not get back to the Tiger Claw until .130. Even if it occurred same day as .130 that still places it into the same overlapping issue as The Last One Left Standing with the McAulliffe Campaign, or even the Gateway Campaign. It also doesn't make much sense to place The Last One Left after this episode (as episodes are generally in linear order). ~.169 for Word of Honor could work, as there is nothing directly overlapping that period. It doesn't make much sense for WOrd of Honor to take place after Lords of the Sky as the series is chronological. As Repleetah is mentioned,it is at the wrong time for the battle. Lords of the Sky has been retconned to 2654.162. This overlaps with Pilgrim Truth, but avoids an overlap issue chapter 22-25 are set on2654.158 and the Epilogue is set 2654.163. Allowing the Arena date to slip in nicely. .176 for Chain of Command retconned to this date. Nothing directly overlapping. .176 for Expendable is retconned to this date. Nothing directly overlapping. .185 for Recreation is retconed to this date. Nothing directly overlapping. ~.183 for Walking Wounded. No direct overlapping. It doesn't make much sense to place this episode before Recreation? .190 for On Both Your Houses. Nothing directly overlapping. It's not clear why Invisible Enemy and On Both Your Houses are chronologically switched. .184 for Invisible Enemy. Nothing directly overlapping. It's not clear why Invisible Enemy and On Both Your Houses are chronologically switched. .293 for Price of Victory. No direct overlap, would work. Is directly connected to the following episode give or take a few days. .293 for Glory of Sivar. No direct overlap. Directly tied to previous episode. Category:Timelines